


Another First Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary wanted to do something special for her boys.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Another First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> #96 nostalgic for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Tradition for both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

Mary wanted to do something special for the boys. It was their first Christmas together since she'd returned and wanted it to be special. Sadly, they didn't have more traditions of their own. She always thought there would be more time when the boys were older. When Dean was four all he wanted was Santa to remember him and cookies. He would eat the cookies she baked no matter how awful they were as long as she covered them in enough sprinkles. She wondered if that was still the case and decided a quick trip to the market was necessary.


End file.
